Jonesin
by Agreene
Summary: Tenaya and Summer have fought on opposite sides for a while now. Both will find a sexual partner in the other. Will anyone find out about their lustful encounter?


Jonesin

The rangers were enjoying what they considered a rare day off. No attack bots to fight. No venjix and his various of threats. No Tenaya trying to destroy the city in one way or another. It was just a perfect day. Scott and Dillon were arguing over who had the better car. Gem was lost in his new hobby working on making buildings using his mini-computer. Gemma and Flynn were busy going over the schematics of a vehicle they're planning to build. Ziggy is in another corner teaching Dr. K how to make a smoothie. She was a little frustrated that she wasn't able to get the hang of it but Ziggy is persistent in teaching her. Summer seemed to be the only one lost in her own thoughts.

Though Summer had grown tired of all the male tostosirone in the garage, it provided a distraction for her. With everyone preoccupied with their own activities, Summer felt relieved. Summer spent most of her time thinking about her encounters with a certain evil princess. Tenaya. She had done a good job in keeping this a secret from her ranger mates. She and Tenaya have been sleeping together. She smiles thinking about the first time it happened.

_Flashback_

_Summer finally wakes up. The last thing she remembered battling grinders and then everything went dark. She looks around the room tiny room that looks to be a hotel room. She notices that her clothes have been replaced with a lacey night gown and she is handcuffed to the bed posts. Luckily for her no one is in the room with her at the moment. She notices that her morpher is on the dresser along with her clothing. Summer wonders who set this up and who brought her here. _

"_What's going on?" She speaks to no one in particular. _

"_You like it?" Tenaya said from the bathroom door way. She is dressed in a similar outfit. Her hair is hung down her shoulders. Summer is shocked at her nemesis. "I thought of it myself." She said smirking having Summer right where she wanted her. Summer didn't know whether to be turned on or horrified. "It's not the riz hotel but I did the best I could given the circumstances of our relationship or lack thereof." She continues staring at Summer. "I'm hoping to change that though."_

"_What are you doing here?" Summer asked her rudely. "Better yet, what am I doing here?"_

"_I brought you here." Tenaya said seductively. "I've been watching you Summer." She walks over to the bed. _

"_You set this up didn't you?" Summer asked her. _

"_Yes I did. I needed to get you alone." Tenaya admitted._

"_You didn't bring me here to destroy me so what do you want with me?" Summer asks._

"_I know you're little secret. The same secret you're afraid to tell the other rangers." Tenaya said. Summer stared at her wondering if Tenaya knew she was into women or she was bluffing. _

"_What secret?" Summer counters._

"_I see the way you look at that pest of a silver ranger. You like her don't you?" _

"_She's my friend Tenaya. Of course I like her. It's more than I can say about you." Summer responded. _

"_That's not what I mean." Tenaya said._

"_Then what do you mean?" Summer asked her._

"_I know that you're attracted to females." Tenaya said confidently moving closer to the yellow ranger. Summer didn't realize what Tenaya was really up to. Summer laughed at Tenaya's comment. Tenaya leaned in and kissed Summer passionately. Summer surprised by this found herself returning Tenaya's gesture. Tenaya was getting turned on by Summer's wet lips on hers. Summer was equally turned on but trying to fight it. Tenaya suddenly pulls back. Summer wears a flustered look on her face while Tenaya smiles realizing she has Summer caught. "I knew you were into women. If you weren't into women then you would've never allowed me to kiss you and you wouldn't have kissed me back."_

"_What is it you want from me Tenaya?" Summer asks._

"_I want to make love to you." Tenaya said coming out and saying what it is she wants from Summer. Summer stared at her shocked. Part of her wondered if Tenaya was serious. _

"_Why me Tenaya?" Summer asked her._

"_Because you're the one I'm attracted to." Tenaya said gently stroking Summer's soft cheek. Summer still stared at Tenaya with shock. This was same half human-half robot who for the last few months has been trying to destroy her and the other rangers. She was skeptical about this whole set up. Did she really believe someone like Tenaya could actually express human emotions? "I can see that you don't believe me." Tenaya said reaching over to un-cuff her from the bed post. Summer watched her for a second. _

"_Of course I don't buy this whole act. This is some sort of sick twisted plot to keep me away from the other rangers." Summer said rubbing her wrists._

"_I'll make you a deal. All I want is one night with you Summer. If you do this for me, I will not attack you or the other rangers again." Tenaya said. Summer smirked thinking that Tenaya was lying._

"_What happens if Venjix tells you to attack us?" Summer asked having a point. Venjix had some if not all control over all its hybrids. How was she going to override his programming?_

"_I'm wearing a device that will override his programming." Tenaya said smirking. "If he tells me to attack you guys, I will pretend like I'm fighting but I really won't be. I'll even help you and the rangers defeat venjix." _

"_This sound s too good to be true." Summer said not really believing her._

"_Summer, I can't stop thinking about you. You're face is what I dream about at night." Tenaya said. Summer has a confused look on her face. "I do sleep. After all I am still human." She continues. Summer nods. "Spend the night with me?" Tenaya said seductively teasing Summer's chin with her finger. Summer was getting aroused by her touch. Was she about to sleep with the enemy?_

"_Ok. If I do this, you promise me, that you will not attack us and we'll help figure out a way to cure you. Promise me?" Summer demanded._

"_I promise." Tenaya said smiling. She leans in and the two began kissing again. Summer takes her hand and slips it through her Tenaya's night gown in the cleavage. She gently squeezes Tenaya's soft mounds. A moan escapes Tenaya's lips. Both pull apart from each other. Summer positions Tenaya on the bed so that she's on her back and she's on top. Summer and Tenaya begin kissing each other with more earnst. Summer moves her lips from Tenaya's kissing trails down to her lower region. She stops momentarily to suckle on her tight round mounds. Tenaya smiles loving every minute of Summer's talented tongue rolling circles on her hard nipples. Summer continues to tease her tits with her mouth. She finds she is very talented at using her tongue. Tenaya isn't her first lover but by far the sexiest. It was something hot about fucking a evil villain. Summer was enjoying this love making session with the evil princess. _

_Summer kisses her way down to her lower region and begins to tease her clit. Tenaya jerks under her. She smirks never imagining that she could make the half human breed quiver. She was definitely human. She takes her tongue and slides it around the libia of her clit. She can feel Tenaya's pre-cum dripping down her slit. This being Tenaya's first time, she's having a hard time keeping her composure. Summer takes a digit and inserts it into her. Tenaya let's a moan escape lips again. Summer continues to inserting her fingers in Tenaya's honey wall. Tenaya squirms under. Summer licks her libia while finger fucking Tenaya._

"_THAT'S IT SUMMER. FUCK ME." Tenaya moans. Summer continues to suck her clit with ease feeling her own arousal. Summer takes one finger and inserts into her own pussy while sucking on Tenaya's. With her climax vastly approaching, Tenaya runs her fingers through Summer's hair as her walls dampen around Summer's masterful tongue. Tenaya trembles as she cums hard on her tongue. Summer doesn't stop sucking her until she is finished. "Wow. That was amazing. You were great Summer." Tenaya said smiling._

"_I gotta admit it, you taste amazing." Summer smirked._

_End Of Flashback._

Summer hadn't been able to stop thinking about her since that night. That happened two nights ago. Summer has been dreaming about Tenaya. She had to admit that having sex with Tenaya was amazing and wanted to do it again. Even though Summer was experience in the art of making love, Tenaya was not but she sure knew what she was doing. The way she touched her body and explored her sex made Summer wonder if Tenaya had actually been lying about her sexual experience. Since their encounter a couple of nights ago, Summer's kept her distance from the group. Especially Dillon who has been asking her questions about where she's been. She was also tired of the other grilling her of her whereabouts for the entire night. The told them that she woke up outside of an abandoned building and doesn't remember a thing. They seemed to buy that. The only one who didn't was Dillon. She noticed him watching her and decidedto go to her room. Dillon frowned wondering what was wrong with Summer.

Summer entered her room and closed the door making sure to lock it. She sat down her bed thinking about Tenaya. The things they did together had made Summer smile. What was weird was the fact that she would only attack the other rangers. Summer was off limits. Though she had promised not to fight the rangers, Tenaya was faking her attacks. She had been fooling venjix for the past two weeks while hiding her love affair with Summer. Summer had to admit Tenaya though she was half robot, she kept her promise. Being as bored as she was decided to check her emails. She noticed that she has an instant message. She opened her instant mail and found that it was Tenaya who had contacted her. The message reads;

"Summer u there?" –Tenaya

Wondering if she should answer it, Summer clicks the button to activate the instant messaging.

"Yes. I'm here."-Summer

"I had a great night with you."- Tenaya

"Me to."- Summer

"I can't stop thinking about what we did."- Tenaya

"Me to." – Summer

"Are you alone?"-Tenaya

"Yes. I'm in my room. Are you alone?" –Summer

"Yes. Venjix has no idea what I'm doing." –Tenaya

"Good. The other rangers are clueless to." –Summer

"I miss you."- Tenaya

"I miss you to." – Summer

"Can we meet tonight at the motel on Cresten St."- Tenaya

"Ok." –Summer.

Summer smiled before closing her computer. She glanced at the clock and realized it was still early. She decides to take a nap. She lays down her bed and closes her eyes hoping to fall asleep but was disturbed by a knock on her door. She opened her eye.

"Who is it?" She yelled.

"It's Dillon." Dillon said from behind her door.

"What is it?" Summer asked.

"I was just checking in on you." Dillon.

"I'm fine Dillon."

"Are you sure because you've been very distant with everyone including me."

"I'm sorry about that. I just have a lot on my mind." Summer hoping to get Dillon off her back.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No. I just want to be alone right now."

"Ok." Dillon said as he turns and leaves her door.

She sighed deeply thanking god that Dillon didn't press her more than he already had. She closes her eyes again conks out. When she woke up it was ten o'clock at night. Remembering her date with Tenaya, Summer jumped up from her bed and got dressed. Knowing that the others would be asleep, Summer crept down the stairs making sure Dr. K wasn't in the lab. She took a peak in the window to Dr. K's lab. Dr. K was nowhere to be found. She was probably in her room by now. Summer smiled and went over to her motor cycle. Summer thought for a moment. How was she going to get her bike out of the garage without the others realizing she had left? Then she remembered Dr. K installing a silencer to the garage door. Summer went over to the little key pad next to the garage door and punched in a few numbers. The garage opened up without making a sound. Summer immediately grabbed her bike and headed out of the garage. The garage door closed by it' self as the silencer was deactivated once the garage door closes.

Summer hadn't realized that Dillon was watching her the whole time. He didn't know what she was up to but he was concerned. He decided to get in his car and follow her. Dillon got in his car and followed Summer. He simply used the same method as Summer did to get out of the garage.

Summer's bike pulled into the parking lot of the motel on Cresten St. She got off the bike and headed into the motel. She headed into the directions towards the fives rooms in the back of the motel. She stops at the second room and knocks on the door. Tenaya came to the door and opened it.

"I thought you wouldn't show." Tenaya said stepping aside and letting Summer into the room.

"I wouldn't miss being with you." Summer said taking off her jacket. Tenaya closed the door behind her locking it so they aren't disturbed.

Dillon's car pulled into the parking of the motel moments later. He shut off the head lights so Summer doesn't know he's there. He watched her walk into the motel. He wasn't sure which direction she went in but decided to keep watching. He then noticed that the lights went on in the room at the far end and decided to go check it out. He got out of his car and headed towards the window.

Mean while Summer and Tenaya are stood in the middle of the room staring at each other. Summer couldn't figure out if Tenaya was sincere of her feelings despite declaring her self a robot earlier, or if she truly liked being with her. Tenaya sat watching Summer realizing that she's more human then she thinks. Summer was the one she wants to be with. Both girls slowly move in to kiss each other. Tenaya slides her tongue in Summer's mouth. Summer returns the favor. Summer leans into Tenaya as their kiss intensifies. Summer takes off Tenaya's black denim jacket throwing it on the floor. Both girls proceed to take each other's clothes off standing stark naked. Neither of them realized that Dillon was watching them.

Dillon was shocked at the scene before him. There stood the woman he loved more than life it's self naked in the same room with their arch enemy Tenaya 7. What's even more shocking was the fact that they were both naked having sex. If weren't for the fact that he was so turned on by the scene he would've been discussed. He finally understood why Summer was acting so weird. She's a lesbian. He watched as Tenaya laid Summer on the bed and begins planting kisses down Summer's neck towards her mounds. This was definitely turning Dillon on. The front of his jeans tightened. He begins massaging his prick. He continues to watch as Tenaya's tongue works its way down to Summer's clit. Summer's legs are separated giving Tenaya full access. Dillon can see her cunt as well. He puts his hand in his pants and begins to masturbate to the sex scene.

Tenaya licks her way up and down Summer's clit ever so gently suckling on her libia. Summer groans running her fingers through Tenaya's dark brown hair. Tenaya takes a digit and slides in Summer's wait bum.

"UUUUUUUUHHHHHH YYYYYYEEEEESSSSSS." Summer moaned. "That feels so good. MMMMMMMM." Tenaya uses her other hand gently begins caressing Summer's tits. "MMMMMMMMM. I'm so close. MMMMMMM. SUCK IT GOOD BABY." Summer moans louder. Tenaya continues her masterful job giving Summer all she can handle. She sticks another digit into Summer. Summer's gyrates her hips moving under Tenaya's skillful tongue. Summer's climax is vastly approaching and her spill into Tenaya's waiting mouth.

Summer's moaning is causing Dillon's prick to get harder than he has ever been. With no one around, he pulls down his zipper and removes his cock from his underwear. He begins to beat off making sure Summer and Tenaya don't see him.

Meanwhile Summer and Tenaya switched positions. It was Summer's turn to suck on Tenaya dry. Tenaya and Summer continue kissing. Summer tasting her self was a turn on to her. She smiled at Tenaya who smirks loving every minute of their love making session. They still had no idea that Dillon was watching them and getting himself off. Summer begins to lick her way down to Tenaya's chest tasting her luscious breasts. She sucked and bit on Tenaya's size 34ds teasing her nipples with her tongue. Tenaya moans deeply loving how good Summer's wet tongue feels on her mounds. Sensing what Tenaya wants, Summer glides her tongue down to Tenaya's pussy pie and begins to tease her libia licking it gently.

"UUUHHHH, don't tease me Summer. Don't baby." Tenaya moans. Her eyes closed enjoying the moment. Summer smirks again and slides a digit into Tenaya. Tenaya roughly runs her fingers through Summer's hair. Summer sticks her tongue deep into Tenaya's sex causing to growl out in pleasure.

Dillon is slowly methodically masturbating as he watches Summer pleasure Tenaya. It's the first time he's ever saw Summer naked and that increase his arousal. He was imagining that it was him she was pleasuring not Tenaya. Her tongue moving in and out of her Tenaya's cunt, he imagined it was his cock she was giving a tongue lashing to. He grunted as his the sensation is causing him to come close to his release.

Summer continues to finger and tongue Tenaya's twat with much ease while stopping a moment to suck on the libia driving Tenaya mad. She moved her hips as Summer sucked her cunt slurping her pre-cum.

Dillon still standing outside the window is stroking his meat as his climax nears. He grunts his teeth trying desperately to hold back from his release but finding it harder and harder.

Summer continues plunging her tongue in and out of Tenaya's wet pussy driving her insane. Tenaya's head moves from one side to the other feeling her climax approaching.

"OOOOOHHHHH SSSSHHHHIIIITTTTT. III'''MMMM CCCCCCUUUUUMMMMMMINNGGG." Tenaya screams as she cums hard all over Summer's face. Summer continued sucking her cunt making sure all her cum was in her mouth.

Dillon couldn't hold back any longer. Ropes of cum shot out of his big prick. He grunted as the last of his release shot out of him. He was still able to keep quiet making sure not to alert the two girls of his presence. Once Summer and Tenaya were done both girls fell asleep. Dillon crept away heading back to his car. He was shocked at the scene that took place moments earlier. The woman he adored was fucking their arch enemy. It was unreal to Dillon. He also understood why Summer had kept her distance from everyone else. Not only was she a lesbian but she as sleeping with the enemy. She was conflicted although he didn't Tenaya would do anything to her hurt Summer. Both girls looked conflicted. He decided to watch Summer's back just in case Tenaya changed her mind.

The sun rose early the next morning. Dillon having already moved his car out of the parking lot watched as both Summer and Tenaya kiss one last time before they headed in opposite directions. Summer got on her bike and immediately pulled off. He followed her back to the garage making sure to keep a safe distance.

Summer snuck her bike back into the garage and headed up to her room. She laid back down on her bed smiling. Tenaya's sent still embedded in her clothes. Despite being an evil half bot, she was hot and the best lover Summer's ever had. There's a knock on her door.

"Come in." She said as Dillon opened the door. "Dillon what's up?"

"I just came to check up on you." Dillon said smiling. Summer smiled thinking it was sweet of him to see how she was. "How you feeling this morning?"

"I'm ok." She said smiling.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked her.

"Tell you what?" Summer asked him wondering if he knows she's a lesbian.

"That you're into chicks. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Dillon smiled.

"How did you know?" Summer asked him.

"I just figured it out. Scott came on to you, no reaction, Flynn turned on his so called charm, no reaction, I can on to you and you treated me like I had a disease." Dillon said sitting next to Summer on her bed.

"I'm sorry about that." She said taking his arm in hers. "I've been scared to tell anyone fearing that you guys wouldn't be friends with me." Summer said.

"As much as I care about you, I will never stop being your friend." Dillon said as Summer squeezed his arm.

"Dillon, Summer, breakfast." They heard Ziggy call to them.

"Please don't tell the others." She begged him.

"You're secret is safe with me." Dillon said as they both left her room. "I have one question though."

"What's that?"Summer asked.

"What's the attraction to Tenaya?" Dillon asked continuing down the stairs. Summer had a shocked look on her face. She realized that Summer knew her secret.

The End.


End file.
